


Protective nature

by Love_Always_Wins



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Always_Wins/pseuds/Love_Always_Wins
Summary: Jay was a protector. He couldn’t help it, it was who he was. He protected what was his, whether it was something he’d stolen, something he brought, something that had been given to him, even if he hated it, if it was his, he protected it. But nothing compered to the protectiveness he felt over them. His lovers, his life, his everything. Even when it wasn’t necessary.





	1. Chapter 1

Jay was a protector. He couldn’t help it, it was who he was. He protected what was his, whether it was something he’d stolen, something he brought, something that had been given to him, even if he hated it, if it was his, he protected it. But nothing compered to the protectiveness he felt over them. His lovers, his life, his everything. Even when it wasn’t necessary.

Like on family day when Chad was harassing Mal, Jay knew she could handle herself, but he still felt the need to protect her. Like when Doug continuously tried to get with Evie, despite the girl’s several attempts to shut him down, the girl didn’t feeling threatened or in danger, only slightly (read, terribly) annoyed, yet Jay still knocked his lights out. Or how the tourney team was always picking on Carlos, calling him weak and pathetic and a bunch of other crap, Carlos had heard worse, he was from the Isle of the Lost after all, yet Jay still threatened them, saying if they messed with Carlos again he’d give them a fate worse than death.

Jay just always felt the need to protect them, even when it wasn’t serious. So when it was serious, well, it was about a hundred times worse.

* * *

Mal had just come out of maths, her least favourite class, but fortunately, it was also her last class of the day. She couldn’t wait to get back to her dorm room and just relax, she was exhausted, and all she wanted to do was sleep. But, Mal was born under an unlucky star, and fate had different plans for her.

She was halfway to the girls dormitory when she heard her name being called. “Mal! Mal!” She turned her head to where she heard the voice, ready to yell at whoever it was to leave her alone, only to stop in her tracks when she saw Carlos frantically running towards her, fear lacing his brown orbs.

When he reached the girl he put his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Mal immediately cupped his cheeks as he turned his head side to side, checking for any injuries. “Carlos! What happened?” She questioned, once she saw he hadn’t been hurt.

“It’s not me i-its Jay, he f-found out that Chad tried t-to… rape… Evie” He panted, still trying to catch his breath.

Mal’s eyes flashed dangerously. “he what.” She spoke, it wasn’t a question. Her voice was flat and her face was blank.

Carlos panicked, he really didn’t need two of his lovers crazy, he was just as angry as they were but they had to be careful, they couldn’t risk being sent back to the Isle. “Mal, please, we can deal with that douche bag later, we need to stop Jay from murdering him, and most importantly, make sure Evie’s alright.” He reasoned with her.

Mal took a few deep breathes to calm herself down before telling Carlos to lead the way. She knew he was right, they still weren’t a hundred percent trusted here, one wrong move and they could be sent back to the Isle, or something even worse. That didn’t mean Chad would leave unscathed, but she had to find out the whole story first, and make sure Jay didn’t do anything crazy—not that she’d blame him if he did.

They rushed through the halls of Auradon Prep, Carlos leading his way to where he last saw them, Mal hot on his trail. Everyone they pasted scampered out of their way as they went, clearly not wanting to get in the way of Mal. Carlos couldn’t blame them, there was a time where he too, was terrified of Mal, especially when she had the look she had on now.

Soon enough. they’d made it out of the building and were heading towards the bleachers. They heard their boyfriend before they saw him, it wasn’t hard to miss, he was screaming, cursing and threatening—presumably at Chad—and it was enough to make them pick up their pace into a run. They ducked underneath the bleachers and stopped once they’re on the other side to witness the scene in front of them.

Jay—unsurprisingly—had Chad pinned to the ground, hands on the collar of his shirt. The Prince had blood dripping from his nose, a bloody red cheek and his left eye was swollen, he was half-unconscious, but Jay didn’t look like he was about to stop. Mal would have rushed to Jay’s side to calm him down(and get in a few punches of her own), had it not been for the blue-haired beauty sitting a few feet in front of herself and Carlos watching the scene in front of her unfold.

When Mal looked closer she saw Evie had no top on, only a blue lacy bra, and the tights she had seen on the girl earlier that day were gone, leaving her with only a short skirt to cover her long tanned legs. Although Evie was facing away from them, it was easy to tell the girl was a wreck, clearly terrified of what almost happened to her. Mal hesitated for only a second before stepping closer to her girlfriend, tugging off her leather jacket as she walked. Once she was standing directly behind the other girl, she slipped said leather jacket over her bare shoulders.

Evie flinched at the feeling of someone touching her, only to relax when said someone came around to look her in the eye and she saw her girlfriend. Mal bent down so she was face to face with the other girl and brushed a few strands of her dark blue hair behind her ear. Evie sniffled and rubbed her eyes to try and hide the tears, even though she knew it was pointless. Surprisingly, Mal didn’t look like she was about to join Jay in beating up Chad like she thought she would when Carlos had told her he was going to retrieve her, instead she had a soft smile on her face as concern filled her green orbs.

“Hey there princess.” Those three little words were all it took for Evie to crash, her vision went completely blurry as she threw herself in her lover’s arms. The sobs would have been heard for miles, if it wasn’t for the ongoing screams of Jay, who Evie had doubted even noticed Mal’s presence. “It’s okay, you’re okay, everything will be alright, I promise.”

The two stayed there for a few minutes and once Mal felt her girlfriend calm down, she pulled back slightly so she could lock eyes with Evie. “Do you want me to stop him, because I only will if you tell me to… and mean it.”

Evie bit her lower lip as she thought. It wasn’t exactly an unpleasant sight watching Jay beat the crap out of the young Prince, not after what he’d done to her. But she couldn’t let Jay kill him, not because she didn’t want Chad to die, but because she didn’t want Jay to get sent back to the Isle if he did. Which he would if Jay kept this up.

So reluctantly, she nodded to Mal, signalling for her to stop their boyfriend, and Evie didn’t miss the flash of disappointment that flashed through her eyes before she stood up. Surprisingly, Mal didn’t make her way straight over to Jay, instead she spoke, her voice flat and seemingly emotionless, “Carlos. Take Evie back to our dorm and wait for us there, I’ll deal with Jay.”

Evie turned her head to face the younger boy, who was staring at Mal as though he might argue. But instead, he just sighed and made his way towards Evie. He bent down and gave her that warm smile that never failed to calm her down as he said, “c’mon, Eves, Mal’s got this, lets go get you into something more comfortable to wear, yeah?”

Evie couldn’t speak, so she simply nodded and accepted Carlos’ help to stand up. The shorter boy put his arm around Evie’s waist to support her and he found himself boiling over in rage when he say the red mark on her neck that would turn into a hickey. He really wanted to turn around and get in a few punches of his own as he was sure Mal would be doing despite promising to stop the other boy.

Mal watched her two lovers retreat to the building, and only when they were half way across the tourney field did she turn back and finally listen to what Jay was actually saying. “I’M GOING TO GIVE YOU A FATE WORSE THAN DEATH YOU HEAR ME!? I’M GONNA CHAIN YOU UP AND TORTURE YOU UNTIL YOU’RE BEGGING ME TO KILL YOU BECAUSE YOU CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE AND THAN I’M GONNA-” Mal sighed, as she stepping closer, deciding she should probably stop him, knowing full well he meant what he said.

“JAY!” She yelled, even louder than he did—if that was even possible—and the boy abruptly stopped his rant. However he didn’t show any sign of backing away from the other boy. “Get away from him before you kill him you idiot!”

Than he looked at her. Looked at her as though she was crazy for even suggesting the idea of stopping. Mal really couldn’t blame him, she was holding herself back from making her own threats at Chad.

“MAL! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?!? DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS LITTLE CUNT DID!?!?” He asked and if he kept it up, Mal was going to give in and join him, because, really, he deserved everything Jay was doing and threatening, and than some.

“Fucking hell Jay, that piece of shit isn’t worth your time! Did you even care enough to check up on Evie, before beating Chad half to death, ha!? Did you stop to think that maybe, just maybe, she’d want you to comfort her and hold her instead of this crap!?” From the look of guilt that crossed Jay’s face, she guessed he hadn’t. When he saw what Chad was doing, his protective nature kicked in and he completely forgot that Evie needed him more than she needed him to beat up some dumb shit.

“He doesn’t deserve to even breath the same air as her! He deserves to rot in hell!” Jay told her, and he either unconsciously or consciously, gripped the collar of Chad’s shirt tighter.

“You know what Jay!? You’re right. You’re one-hundred percent right! Do you thing I’m stopping you because I don’t want to see him dead!? Do you think I’m not holding myself back from killing him myself!?” Mal asked rhetorically, as Jay already knew the answer. “No, Jay. I’m doing this for you. Because if you kill him… you’ll be the one in trouble. And we can’t… I can’t loose you. Okay, so just… please… please, Jay, come back with me?” She was now begging, and she could feel the tears begin to built in her eyes.

Jay, once again, tightened the grip on Chad’s collar before dropping it completely. He watched as Chad fell to the ground before turning around and making his way over to Mal. The girl watched his every step, and when he was standing directly in front of her, he cupped her cheeks between his and used his thumbs to wipe away her tears before they could fall.

“Okay, baby. Let’s go.” At this, Mal let a teary smile grace her gorgeous lips, and Jay couldn’t help but lean down and capture them with his own. When the parted ways, Mal stepped back from the embrace and made her way towards Chad.

For a minute, Jay thought she was going to punch him, but when Mal stopped in front of the Prince, she simply looked down and chanted, “All we want to do is rest, so make Chad Charming forget this mess.” A green spark escaped Mal’s outstretched pointer finger and made its way into Chad. Than she turned back to her boyfriend and gave him her favourite smirk, “there, now he won’t remember you beating him up, but he’ll still feel the aftereffect of it.”

Jay chuckled as he held out his hand for Mal to take. The half-fae stepped forwards and laced the digits together as they walked back to the dorms to check up on Evie. Now Mal really couldn’t wait to get to sleep, though she had a feeling this was only the beginning of a new problem. So much for a peaceful life in Auradon.


	2. Chapter 2

Evie turned off the warm shower and stepped out, she was immediately met with a rush of cold air that left gooosebumps on her skin, and all her little hairs standing up. She walked towards the clothes she laid out, usually she wouldn’t bother getting clothes out, most nights she slept without clothes as they would scratch against her skin, and on the rare nights she did, she would do so out of the bathroom. Not only was it warmer to change in her dorm, but she loved the, not-so-subtle stares she got from her lovers when she did. Today however, she didn’t want anyone to see her bare skin, and that included herself. She hadn’t even wanted to take a shower, but Carlos had insisted she would feel better once she had, but she made sure not to look at herself, having not even looked down when she had applied soap.

Once she was dressed, she made her way over to the mirror, which she found was still covered in steam. She rubbed her hand against it—which did nothing to help her warm up—and once she could see her face, she reached over the counter to obtain her makeup bag. She shuffled her products around until she found the makeup wipes, she pulled one out and begun to dab away the extract makeup the shower had failed to wash away. She was halfway down when she spotted the red make on her neck, and it immediately stopped her actions. She felt disgusting, how could she let him do that, she was so defenceless, she couldn’t even push him away and if Jay hadn’t shown up… _god I’m useless_ she thought.

Just when she thought she was about to burst into tears, the door opened to reveal Jay. Evie looked at him, makeup remover still in hand, and just as she was about to say something, Jay came forward and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. The wipe fell out of Evie’s hand as she put her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer to her. The two stayed like that for a while, simply breathing in each others scent, it was only when Jay pulled back did the silence break.

“I’m sorry. I should have came to you first instead of what I did. I just… when I saw what he was doing to you…” Even then, his hands balled into a fist at just the mere thought of Chad. Evie saw this and immediately put her hands over his in attempt to calm him down. It worked almost straight away and his hands gripped hers as his body relaxed.

“It’s okay Jay. I know how you get. you’re the protector. You protect what’s yours… and I’m really happy to be yours.” Evie reassured him, a small smile gracing her lips.

Jay released her hands and instead cupped her cheeks with his. “But I didn’t protect you, Eves. I should have done what Carlos did… he protected you. He stayed with you, calmed you down as best he could. All I did was beat up some douche bag. But I don’t regret it. I regret not coming to you first, but I _don’t_ regret what I did to him. He deserves that and so much more for even touching you.” What started out as a sweet apology turned into a growling threat.

Evie wanted to say more. To reassure him that she didn’t blame him. But just as sh e was about to speak, a wave of tiredness suddenly hit her, and when she opened her mouth, she found herself releasing a yawn.  Jay chuckled before he tenderly kissed her forehead, “tired?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

Evie slowly nodded, not even trying to deny the fact. “Yeah, but I have to finish taking off my makeup, it’s super bad for your skin to go to sleep with it on.” She explained before turning back to the mirror, taking out another wipe and restarting her dabbing motions from before.

“Alright then princess. I’ll be out here, Me and Carlos are gonna stay the night.” He told her, not even asking permission, knowing they had an open invitation to stay with her and Mal any time they’d like, as they were welcome to stay with them. Evie nodded and watched from the mirror as Jay left the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

It took Evie about ten minutes to finish removing her makeup, clean her teeth and brush her hair and when she made her way out of the bathroom, none of her lovers even noticed. Jay and Carlos were too busy having a heated make out session on Mal’s bed, while the purple-haired dragon was on Evie’s bed with her headphones in, watching something on her laptop. As she was still tired, and in no mood to do anything remotely sexual after the afternoon she had, she made her way to her own bed to sit beside Mal.

As soon as she sat down, she rested her head against Mal’s shoulder, and the other girl immediately pulled out her earphones and closed her laptop to rest it beside her. Evie couldn’t help the small smile that graced her lips when Mal slung her arm over her shoulder to pull her in closer. The half-fae tenderly kissed the princess’ forehead before rested her chin atop of her blue locks.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, but the peaceful silence was interrupted by a quiet moan from across the room. Despite Evie hating the idea of sexual interactions right now, she couldn’t help the small giggle she let out at the boy’s—whichever one it was—sound. She always found it incredibly hot w hen the two boys went at each other, like, two dicks are better than one, right?

Mal, however, didn’t seem as amused (and slightly turned on) as Evie did, letting out a sigh of annoyance. “Can those two ever stop boning?” She groaned. It wasn’t that Mal didn’t enjoy sex, or that she didn’t enjoy watching the two have sex, it was just that, it was all they ever seemed to do. The two boys had always favoured each other during sex—and in general though they would never admit it because they felt guilty—and the same went for Mal and Evie—again during sex and in general but refused to say the latter out loud—but the two boys were fucking  _ all the time. _ At least that’s what it seemed like. There was more to a relationship then sex. But she supposed that boys will be boys.

Evie snorted, “oh please, like you don’t want to go over and join them.” She teased.

Mal kissed the top of her head and mumbled, “and why would I want to do that, when I would much rather stay here with you?”  Evie’s heart fluttered at the confession, how she got so lucky as to have these three amazing people in her life that loved her for her, she’d never know.

Just as she was about to reply, she felt another yawn coming on, and before she could push it down, it was being released. Unable to stop it, she opted to smother it against Mal’s shoulder, and even once the yawn had passed, she kept her face buried there, and soon enough she felt herself getting dangerously closer to sleep. Just as she was about to give into the force pulling her under, she felt an arm wrap around her face from behind her.

Curiously, she shifted slightly to see who was behind her, and let a small, tired smile grace her lips when she saw Carlos lying beside her, his arms draped across  her waist protectively. When she turned back, she saw Jay had done the same thing with Mal, an arm wrapped around her, but also giving her enough room to hug Evie closely. “Great, this one person bed now has four people in it, fantastic” Mal rolled her eyes, though it was clear from her tone that she didn’t really mind.

“Oh, hush, just turn the lights out so we can go to sleep.” Jay sniped back, but kissed her cheek tenderly, proofing he was just joking. Mal faux annoyance, with a sigh as she snapped her fingers and the room fell dark.

As the t h ree bodies around her started to drift off, Evie realized how lucky she was. She had these amazing people who loved and protected her with everything they had. Most people were lucky to find that in one person, but she had found it in three. Today had been one hell of a ride, but Evie figured she didn’t really mind, if it ended up like this. Don’t get her wrong though, she really didn’t want a repeat of today, she had a feeling it was going to be awhile before everything went back to normal. But she had her three lovers to protect her, so she knew everything would turn out okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's a second part, I actually like this one better then the first one. Do you guys want a third? Let me know.


End file.
